Lego Marvel Super Hero Squad Video Game
Characters: * Iron Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Captain America (voiced by Tom Kenny) * MODOK (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Colossus (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Mysterio (voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Wizard (voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Captain Marvel (voiced by Ty Burrell) * High Evolutionary (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) * Professor X (voiced by Jim Ward) * Annihulus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Devil Dinosaur (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Quicksilver (voiced by Scott Menville) * Molecule Man (voiced by Fred Stoller) * Silver Surfer (voiced by Mikey Kelley) * Dark Surfer (voiced by Mikey Kelley) * Egghead (voiced by Wayne Knight) * Miek (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Korg (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Grandmaster (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Black Widow (voiced by Lena Headey) * Mystique (voiced by Lena Headey) * Nick Fury (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * War Machine (voiced by LeVar Burton) * Galactus (voiced by George Takei) * Stardust (voiced by Cheryl Hines) * Scarlet Witch (voiced by Tara Strong) * H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by Tara Strong) * Jean Grey (voiced by Tara Strong) * Dr. Doom (voiced by Charles Adler) * Coco von Doom (voiced by Charles Adler) * Nightmare (voiced by Jim Parsons) * Nova (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Human Torch (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Magneto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Jack Russell (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Firestar (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Black Cat (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Ms. Marvel (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Shadow Cat (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Enchantress (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Volcana (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Gamora (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Ringmaster (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Dr. Strange (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Green Goblin (voiced by Carlos Alazarqui) * Cyclops (voiced by Carlos Alazaraqui) * Hulk (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Hyperion (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Thor (voiced by David Boat) * Dracula (voiced by David Boat) * Man-Thing (voiced by David Boat) * Thing (voiced by David Boat) * She-Hulk (voiced by Katee Sackhoff) * Thanos (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Red King (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) * Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) * Abomination (voiced by Steve Blum) * Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Steve Blum) * Falcon (voiced by Alimi Ballard) * Storm (voiced by Cree Summer) * Beta Ray Bill (voiced by Pat Fraley) * Nighthawk (voiced by Adam West) * Invisible Woman (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Ellen (voiced by Nina Dobrev) * Stranger (voiced by John Barrowman) * Ant-Man (voiced by Greg Grunberg) * Reptil (voiced by Antony Del Rio) * Power Princess (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) * Hawkeye (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) * Wasp (voiced by Jennifer Morrison) * Songbird (voiced by Julie Morrison) * Valkryie (voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) * Moonboy (voiced by Josh Keaton) Voice Cast * Adam West * Adrian Pasdar * Alimi Ballard * Antony Del Rio * Carlos Alazaraqui * Charles Adler * Cheryl Hines * Cree Summer * Dave Wittenberg * David Boat * Dee Bradley Baker * Fred Stoller * George Takei * Greg Grunberg * Grey DeLisle * Hynden Walch * Jason Marsden * Jennifer Morrison * Jim Cummings * Jim Parsons * Jim Ward * John Barrowman * John O'Hurley * Jonathan Frakes * Josh Keaton * Julie Morrison * Katee Sackhoff * Kevin Michael Richardson * Laura Bailey * LeVar Burton * Lena Headey * Maurice LaMarche * Michelle Trachtenberg * Mikey Kelley * Nika Futterman * Nina Dobrev * Pat Fraley * Rob Paulsen * S. Scott Bullock * Scott Menville * Steve Blum * Susan Eisenberg * Tara Strong * Tom Kenny * Travis Willingham * Ty Burrell * Wayne Knight * Xander Berkeley Levels * Whom Continuity Would Destroy (Plot: Thanos has teamed up with Grandmaster and Mysterio to pit Iron Man, Hulk, and Scarlet Witch against Nighthawk, Hyperion, and Power Princess) Category:Marvel